


Sins of the Fathers

by SheBit



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Multi-Age, Plot - Can't stop reading, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 18:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3738486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheBit/pseuds/SheBit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seven drabbles - some in blank verse - illustrating the Seven Deadly Sins as perpetrated by seven fathers in ways which would affect their children and heirs.</p><p>The fathers are: Thingol, Feanor, Denethor, Aldarion, Elros, Samwise and Eru himself</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wrath: The Sin of Iluvatar

What was wrought by music would be unmade for their sins. Such was his fury.

Mountains were crushed by a mighty hand; for their greed.

Green lands drowned in the rushing of the sea; for their envy.

Tall cities of stone thrown down; for their lust for the ever-life.

Fair Numenore, Land of Gift, was swallowed in fire and storm; for their pride.

Melodies rent asunder.

When his wrath was passed and his blue coat stained red with the blood of his children, the Father stopped, and knelt upon the reaching darkness, and wept for the world that was broken.


	2. Wrath: The Sin of Iluvatar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seven drabbles - some in blank verse - illustrating the Seven Deadly Sins as perpetrated by seven fathers in ways which would affect their children and heirs.

Would you forsake your kin,  
And dwell no more with them?  
For you envy the Aftercomers their Doom  
And would share in it.  
It was a gift of the One to his children,  
And as a blessing you behold it  
Though you were born to ever-life.  
Bound to Arda you will not be,  
For you seek new horizons;  
That is their gift, as you perceive it.  
So share in that which you envy so  
And see Vardamir share it also  
And all your heirs after;  
For the Doom of Man is upon all your line  
As blessing or as curse.


	3. Gluttony: The Sin of Denethor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seven drabbles - some in blank verse - illustrating the Seven Deadly Sins as perpetrated by seven fathers in ways which would affect their children and heirs.

Rivers of red flow on gleaming metal; flesh is torn, to lie cold and forgotten.

This is what you are brought to.

The fruits of your labours.

Dark wine stains silver goblet; roasted fowl sits cool upon your tongue.

Such a feast laid out before you.

Eat your fill.

Drink to their sacrifice.

He had no wine afore his ride. No sweet game took the bitter taste from his mouth: The taste of betrayal.

Eat well, my lord, for soon all food will be as dust to you.

Eat well as your kingdom crumbles.

Eat well as your son dies.


	4. Greed: The Sin of Feanor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seven drabbles - some in blank verse - illustrating the Seven Deadly Sins as perpetrated by seven fathers in ways which would affect their children and heirs.

What Doom would you place upon your sons?  
Your people begged your aid - you heard them not;  
In darkness they hammered ‘pon your door;  
But that light was yours alone;  
What price that sacred shining?  
A greed it was to keep it from them;  
That they should weep in shadow;  
That greed shall be your Doom;  
No peace shall you know;  
No welcome in the Blessed Lands;  
All your ends shall be to evil;  
Dispossessed ever you shall be;  
And when others ask what wrought this Doom;  
Tell them of the light you kept;  
And of the darkness in Aman.


	5. Lust: The Sin of Aldarion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seven drabbles - some in blank verse - illustrating the Seven Deadly Sins as perpetrated by seven fathers in ways which would affect their children and heirs.

“Do I have a father?”

“No, little one, you have no father.”

“But how did I come to be? Zamin told me that we all are made by a mother and a father.”

“You had a father once, but he is gone now.”

“Is he dead? Like the bird I found?”

“He is dead to us. He married me, long years ago, but he took a lover, and now he is with her. She was his first love, and his last.”

“Another woman, mother?”

“Nay, Ancalime. He is gone to the sea, for her song is sweeter than any woman’s.”


	6. Pride: The Sin of Thingol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seven drabbles - some in blank verse - illustrating the Seven Deadly Sins as perpetrated by seven fathers in ways which would affect their children and heirs.

What sin is this, husband? You think this mortal less than you. Was I not a greater thing than thee once, yet I put away my pride to dwell here.

His heart is true, yet you would send him to his death to save our daughter. This is a greater sin than you know.

Their love is a greater even than the pride of the Eldar. It will not be vanquished.

Forget your arrogance, Grey Lord, and let them be. You will be no less for it, and she will be the stronger.

_He shall have no part of her._


	7. Sloth: The Sin of Samwise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seven drabbles - some in blank verse - illustrating the Seven Deadly Sins as perpetrated by seven fathers in ways which would affect their children and heirs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

Basking. It felt so good, lying on the sun-drenched grass, green and soft beneath him.

“Come on!”

“Not now, Frodo.”

The smell of stew cooking in the kitchen; a breeze carrying the rich aroma and the sound of his beloved gently singing to herself.

“But Faramir said there were dwarves on the Old Road! If we hurry we might see them!”

“I’m busy, Frodo.”

“You’re doing nothing, Pa.”

“Precisely.”

As he closed his eyes again his wife was singing a sweet Elvish ditty. He smiled and went back to his contemplation of nothing in particular.

His adventuring days were behind him.


End file.
